Only An Adventure
by Holly version 2.0
Summary: What would happen if Hook came in contact with another captain from another land? Will they clash, will they become friends or will they become something more? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: What would happen if Hook came in contact with another captain from another land? Will they clash, will they become friends; or will they become something more? Please R&R!

A/N: Here is a story for Hook! Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think and if I shall continue.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hook nor Smee. Although I do own Clarice Newheart. Thank you.

A large, well-kept ship came to a steady halt as it approached the grubby looking dock that contained a few other large Galleons, a special one which stood out more than the others. Captain Newheart jumped down onto the lower deck with a loud thud as her boots hit the wood, getting a better glance at this new land she had come across.

"O'Conell! Hand me the map." She shouted out to her first mate, stuffing her telescope back in her pocket.

A tall man with long brown hair that fell to his shoulders and covered his sinister mutton-chops came dashing to her, holding a rather large map pasted on thin leather. He handed her the map and gave a slight nod. "Here you are, Captain." Newheart cocked a brow and stared at him as if he had forgotten something.

"Ahem." She coughed quite loudly.

Dustin O'Conell quickly hunched over, allowing her to use his back as a table. She muttered 'that's better,' before laying the map upon his back, tracing her long finger across the parchment until it came to a stop where she tapped it hard. "Aha!"

"It seems we've reached…Neverland!" She said quite excitingly, throwing the map back to Dustin. Her cat-like hazel eyes scanned the bright blue water that surrounded the land, noticing everything almost seemed as if it were a painting. "This is quite exciting. Do you know why, Dustin?"

"I could guess, Ma'am."

"Don't bother. Do you know who the Captain is who runs this here…Neverland?" She cocked a brow, a slight grin upon her face, not allowing him time to answer. "Captain James Hook."

At that she called to her crew members to set anchor and be ready to either converse or fight. Hells as she knew that Hook's pirates were like. She grinned to herself, waiting to have someone bring her magenta coat with many silver buttons and clasps. As she waited while her crew members where getting everything anchored and what not, she took out her silver pocket watch, glancing at the time. She stowed it away as a short man approached her with her jacket. She herself was not that tall, but a fair height for a woman; not including her knee high leather boots. She slid into her magenta coat, the tail stopping just behind her knees. Her fingers were quick with buttoning and clasping everything closed, concealing her dark green corset underneath. The man also carried her mirror and brush. After all, she had to look her best for the infamous Captain Hook.

She pulled the silver brush through her maroon hair that fell just before her shoulders, having a nice flare at the end. Good enough she decided, shooing away the short man, walking to get on the rowboat. Before she knew it O'Conell informed her that they were at the dock, offering to help her up. She took the offer, heaving on up the old wood, looking around at all the gritty pirates who were watching her and her crew intently.

Just as Captain Hook was about to sit down and enjoy his dinner, his accomplice, Smee, went to him in a hurry.

"Yes, Smee? What is it?"

"Captain Hook! A ship just docked and the Captain and his crew are up and about your land!" His accent almost made it difficult to hear, but Hook was used to it by now.

Hook rose from his chair with a look of curiosity upon his face. He called for Smee to gather all his things, ready to meet this Captain and his crew. With help his jacket was on and his Hook was snapped in place. He did not fear this new Captain, nor should he. He grinned, twisting his mustache with his fingers as he walked out the door and onto the deck that over looked the rest of the ship and Neverland.

The sun was setting, painting the horizon a dark blood red and the sky a hazy orange, making his visibility altered slightly. He smirked as he spotted the walking Captain and his men approaching his ship slowly. He waited with anticipation, tapping his gloved hand on the wooden railing. He hadn't fought with anyone in some time.

"This should be interesting," he muttered through the side of his smirk.

Captain Newheart came to a halt when she laid eyes on the dark figure that stood high on the skeletal ship; watching her. She instantly grinned, her strides faster and larger, her heels clicking loudly on the floor made of the finest woods. She instructed her fellow "pirates" to mingle and try not to cause too much trouble, for she was not there to fight nor steal like most pirates would do.

"Dustin, make sure everyone is in line. I'm to meet …Hook."

Dustin saluted her and strode off, leaving Newheart to walk closer to Hook's steps that lead to his deck. Each step she took her fingers tingled with excitement and her stomach churned. She was to meet the best Captain ever known. As she got closer she heard him call out, stopping her at the base of the stairs.

"And what do we have here?" He said aloud, his voice holding a special accent she could not identify.

"Captain Clarice Newheart." She said sternly, standing tall.

"Ah, a Captain who is a _woman_!" He said slightly taken aback, a new grin forming upon his tan face, moving his distinctive mustache that Clarice could not see yet in the dark.

"Yes. A **woman** Captain. And you must be Captain James Hook, am I right?"

"But of course. You know your history." He said from above, amusement in his tone.

Clarice simply smiled, waiting for him to invite her up into his quarters. She not only wanted to get to know more about this captain and his ways but she also wanted to know exactly what he looked like. All she could see at the moment was his shadowy figure and the gleaming of his hook.

"Do come up, Captain Newheart." He let out a hearty chuckle, wanting to know more about this woman, where she was from, and of course what she looked like.

And she did just that, she headed up the steps nearing him, her eyes fixed on his hook. When she reached the top stairs he offered her his arm; the one which held the hook of course. She declined, never making eye contact with him. Not yet at least. He walked to the fancy French doors, opening one and allowing her to enter first.

When she walked in his private quarters, her eyes immediately scanned the large room, the beautiful furniture, the detailed woodwork on the walls and staircases. She began to undo her long coat, taking her time, never looking at him. She wanted to wait, to save the "surprise." Although she could feel his eyes upon her as she took off her coat.

She couldn't wait anymore. She turned around slowly to find Captain Hook only a few feet from her. She looked up and smiled, slipping her coat off, revealing her forest green corset, a white blouse underneath. First thing she noticed was his curled mustache then how his eyebrows matched the curl. His almond shaped eyes watched her cat-eyes take in his image. Clarice raised her brows at his pitch black hair. It was more detailed than the room and longer than hers. Way longer. She liked it.

"Have a seat dear Captain." He walked to his dinning quarter, pulling out a chair for her. She took it without a thank you or smile. She could have done that herself.

When he seated himself down he offered her food and a drink. She took his offer of his wine but nothing else. She leaned back in the armchair, crossing one leg over the other, taking a sip of her wine before he began with the questions.

"Now, tell me Ms. Newheart. Where do you come from?" he scratched his cheek with his hook, watching her.

"Well, I consider the water my home. But to be specific I came from Ornament. I'm sure you have heard if it…?"

"Yes, yes. I have heard of it. What brings you here, Clarice?"

Hmm, she liked how he said her name.

"Navigational mistake." She said bluntly, taking another sip of wine.

"Now, I must ask. How did _you_ become a Captain?" He let out a snort of a laugh, finding it to be humorous.

Clarice didn't.

"The same reason you became one, _Hook._" She spat angrily. If it was one thing she hated was getting BS for being a female Captain.

"Aw, such a temper for such a beautiful woman." He held a sheepish smile as he held his hook.

Clarice sat up, slamming her wineglass on the table. Why the hell did she believe him to be a gentleman? She knew he was going to be like the other male captains she had met. Just another typical pirate. Although he was quite more attractive than the others. He certainly had more class in living attire and clothing. He looked awfully nice in the red and black outfit. Very well manicured.

"If you don't mind, Captain, I'd appreciate a little more respect! Especially, since I haven't ordered my crew to take over your pathetic land." She leaned over the table, almost setting her chest in food.

Hooks' smile turned into a line, his brows raised high. He then chuckled, looking at her with amusement. He hadn't come across a woman with attitude in a long time. And he loved it. He stood, still looking down at her with a relaxed face. Clarice furrowed her brows and stood up as well. Hook walked around the table to her, his arms behind his back. When he was merely a foot away from her he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a familiar sound.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

He looked towards the ground, fear burning in his eyes. His nostrils flared, trying to sense where the ticking was coming from until he noticed it was coming from captain Newheart. His head shot up and he grabbed Clarice roughly by the arm, pulling her from her current place and throwing her against the china cabinet that held the liquor, breaking the glass doors. She winched with the sudden action and pain as she was slammed and pressed against the broken cabinet. A small whimper escaped her lips when James leaned into her. He took his hook and held the curve to her neck.

"Where is that _ticking_ coming from?" He hissed through his teeth, only inches from her face. For once in her life she actually felt fear rising in her blood.

He couldn't even wait for her to answer. With his hook he ran the sharp tip down her corset, ripping it right off her, leaving her in her blouse. It wasn't there. Her growled and moved to her pants, ripping the fabric at her left thigh. He stopped as he heard the pocket watch fall to the ground with a light thud. He then stepped on it with his heeled foot, bringing the ticking to an end.

Clarice stood there against the broken wood and glass completely stunned. Not only did that happen so quickly, but it turned her on. There was something about this James Hook that she had never encountered.

When he came back up, holding the broken watch, his smirk was back on his face, but more with an evil tint. He leaned into Clarice, feeling her heaving chest against his as he dangled the remains of her time keeper in front of her.

"Hope this wasn't special." He dropped it to the ground where it would soon be forgotten.

"It was." Clarice hissed through her clenched teeth. Her father had given it to her before he was killed when she was 10.

Newheart placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and giving him a good shove to get him off her. Hook slightly stumbled back but catching balance in a heart beat. He let out his custom chuckle before grabbing his hook, looking at Clarice in a devilish way. Newheart merely shook her head and bent down, picking up the remains of her ruined corset.

"Don't worry my dear, I can get that fixed."

"No need, Captain Hook. I can get my own men to do it." She stated simply, not looking at him.

There was a long silence before Clarice Newheart walked to her coat and placed it on swiftly.

"Well, thank you for the eventful evening, Hook, but I must be off…" she started, her hand on the exquisite door handle before he stopped her. She took an intake of breath, holding the carbon in her lungs before he released her, his voice lingering over her ear.

"You can't be leaving this early. You just got here." He smiled; she couldn't see.

"Of course not, we'll leave when dawn breaks."

"Oh, nonsense," he almost shouted, making Clarice flinch, "I would really enjoy showing you around Neverland. It's very beautiful and quite fun if you have the right guide." She knew he was smiling. She was going to refuse his offer. She should. She would. Oh, who was she kidding? She couldn't refuse his offer, not even if her life depended on it. With a deep sigh, she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Alright, I'd love to." At that she left, knowing he was smirking at her descending figure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter two! And yes this is based off of the movie Hook because he is sexy.

Disclaimers: Same apply!

"Smee," Hook said somewhat quizzically.

Smee came bustling about, addressing Captain Hook, a crooked smile upon his round, chubby face. "Yes, Captain Hook?"

"Sit."

He did.

"Smee, Smee, Smee…" he started, his brown eyes staring at the ceiling, his gloved right hand holding his silver piece of metal, "I like this Captain Newheart. She's very upholding. Very…fierce." He looked at Smee. "I haven't seen a Captain like that in many years. Many years." He sniffed loudly, then smiling. "I believe I would like to get to know her more."

Smee gave him a questioning look before knowing it was better not to ask questions. He smiled brightly and nodded multiple times. "Yes, she seems very nice. Very nice indeed, Captain Hook."

While making her way back to her ship she examined the ripped corset, not really paying mind to where each foot landed upon the wooden dock. Every pirate or object would seem to find their way out of her path. Her mind was running with the events that just happened. It excited her greatly. Hook held some sort of charm, magic even that drew her to him. Running a steady hand through her red hair, she sighed deeply and looked up. There stood Dustin, awaiting her to board her ship. She gave him a respected smile, walking up the plank and onto the ship. There was a moment of silence before Dustin broke the silence when they entered the Captains quarters.

"What happened," he asked, his eyes upon the tattered cloth she held in her hands.

"Long story," she sighed, throwing the useless garment on her oak desk.

"Well…what's he like? Anything on what the stories say?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so!" She smiled to herself, and then finally looked up at her first mate. "He's very much like the stories from what I encountered. Although, I could be wrong." She paused. "He's giving me a…tour I guess you could say, around Neverland. It should be interesting."

O'Connell furrowed his brows, wondering if that was such a smart idea. Yet, he wouldn't dare question her, for she was the Captain and respected her greatly. "Sounds like date." He didn't mean to say that. It was Newheart's turn to furrow her brows, but in a more angry manner. She tilted her head, her jaw wrenching about as if the words were unscrewing from her mouth.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She nearly hissed.

"Nothing Captain! Nothing, honest!" He held his hands up in a defensive pose, his eyes wide with fear. "I just meant it sounds great! And-and-and," he stuttered trying to fix his mistake, "it should be great for you to get out since you never do!"

"Oh, shut up!" Her hands flew up in the air, dismissing his utter nonsense. She shook her head and let out a deep sigh. "I get your point…" the tone in her voice seemed to have calmed down. She had indeed overreacted. Clarice wasn't one to shy about her emotions, yet never really cared for them either. So when, if ever, she felt hurt or sad, no one would ever know. Enough of discussing the events that happened, it was time for bed. She had a long day ahead of her.

Clarice tapped her booted foot against the old wood as she waited for Hook. She was early. Or was she? She could be late for all she knew. There were no god damn clocks anywhere. What was it with Hook and clocks anyways? She furrowed her brows in question, thinking about it. She was abruptly ripped from her mind as Captain Hook approached her with a bright, "Good morning, Newheart!" She whipped around and couldn't help but smile. His unbelievably curly hair was perfect, as were his eyebrows and mustache. He was a dashing looking pirate if she ever saw one. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"Morning."

"Let us begin, now." He constantly held that one of a kind, odd smile of his. It made Clarice smile herself.

He offered his arm and she took it with slight hesitation but nonetheless went along with him. They walked and walked upon the vast docking area, going over the different ships that lined the marina. Newheart was fascinated by the craftsmanship of these ships; especially Hook's. She always wanted hers to be a skeletal ship. Shows superior and puts out fear in others. Although, she believed it was enough and wanted to see something different for a change. She wanted to explore the forests and beaches of Neverland. They looked absolutely surreal and perfect. She stopped them from going any further.

"I would like to see the beaches…and forests…," she looked at him, waiting for an answer, his smile was gone, she felt she might have said something wrong, "if that is alright, Captain Hook." He merely stared her for a long moment then smiled.

"That is not my territory…" he began.

"Oh, well…if you are too afraid to go into the forest, I suppose I will go by myself…" she grinned to herself and started walking down a long path that would eventually lead into the woods of Neverland. Hook soon followed after her, laughing as he did.

"No, no, no dear Clarice. It isn't that," he caught up to her along the path, "I would just rather take you to the beaches first." He smiled that smile again.

She came to a stop and raised a brow.

"Alright."

At that she aloud James Hook to lead her down a path that veered off to the left that led down a somewhat steep hill. With great form, Hook took out his sword and began to clear the pathway of the large green leaves that hung low from the large tree's she did not know the name of. She followed closely behind him as he thrashed his silver sword, ridding the way of any brush in their way. Clarice could have helped; after all she did have her own sword and was capable of doing it herself. But it was nice for a change to have someone else do it without her ordering them to. The journey was rigid and long, but very exhilarating. Newheart couldn't believe how Hook knew how to move in that outfit of his. She had offered to hold his elaborate coat, but he merely said it was fine and kept on going. Every minute he amazed her. As did she him.

"Are we there ye--," she cut off as she came to a stop on a slant, looking over at the immense amount of sapphire blue water that spread out for eternity. Her eyes grew wide with envy and admiration. Her lips parted to speak, but nothing came out. James watched her intently and took her by the hand; his own hand finally freed from those gloves. The touch sent sparks though her fingertips and electrocuted through her veins. She didn't wish for him to let go. He led her down the hill made of dirt and brush before their shoes met the pearly, white sands that belonged to the magnificent beach.

Reluctantly Hook released his hand, feeling the same sensation she just had felt. He gave a questioning look to himself, wondering what this; these feelings were. He had never encountered them before. He shook his head and watched as Clarice walked in the sand in her knee-high boots, sinking into the beauty. His almond eyes followed her every move, not really sure if he should follow or just allow her to enjoy the scenery. But, wait. She turned around and looked at him, beckoning him to her.

"I'm waiting for you."

"Whatever for?" He chuckled and slowly went to her, balancing himself in the sand, but suddenly stopped as he caught a glimpse of something.

Clarice turned her head and looked into the water, noticing nothing. She then looked up and saw something fly overhead. She jumped back in surprise, drawing her sword and crouching down in the sand. "What the hell was that?" She hissed, looking up for whatever it may be.

There was a long pause before Hook grinned evilly, looking up into the blue sky.

"Pan." He muttered, before turning his gaze to Newheart.

"Pan? What? That does—what? Pan? You better enlighten me, Hook." She stood up, sliding her sword back in its rightful place.

"Peter Pan, my dear. I am sure you have heard of him? He runs the 'lost boys' in the woods." He pointed to the tallest of all trees in the distance where multiple forts and tree houses were evidently. The name rang in her head and remembered hearing her share of stories about him.

"Yeah, now I know who he is. I didn't believe he could actually fly--," once again she was cut off from finishing her words, when Peter Pan landed on a arching branch, calling out to Hook.

"Now, who does good ol' Hook have with him? Is that a lady I see? Is it possible that you could actually remain in a woman's presence for more than a mermaid can remain out of water?" He laughed out loud and flew down, landing swiftly next to Clarice and smiled.

"Is he pestering you, lady? Where you from? I haven't seen your face here in Neverland. It's far too pretty." He smiled again. She gave a puzzled look.

"Aren't you like…15?" She asked bluntly, causing Hook to laugh out loud. She smiled to him. Peter himself smiled too.

"I don't know. Are you a Mother?" He asked as he floated a few feet in the air.

"What? No, I'm not. That's an interesting question you ask…," she seemed confused, very confused.

James Hook was not going to allow this to happen anymore. He hated Peter Pan and would rather not be around him or bothering his new friend. He spoke loudly, getting Pan's attention.

"Don't you have simple-minded games to play, Pan? I'm sure you do, so now leave Miss Newheart and myself alone." He gave his quirky smile, his hands behind his back. He waited and waited till Pan finally flew out of sight, saying goodbye to Clarice. She slowly walked back to Hook, giving him a questioning look, knowing he had answers.

"What did he mean by that last question? Why would he want to know if I was a mother?" She huffed a laugh as the two walked out of the sands and onto a different path that lead into the woods.

Clarice wondered why he had not answered her simple question; perhaps he didn't know the answer. She shrugged it off as they continued deeper into the magnificent woods. The colors, the smells, the textures of everything that surrounded her filled her body with ecstasy. She had never witnessed such splendor in her life. It was paradise to her and her senses. Hmm, where was he taking her?

They came to a stop to take a break from the extensive journey up hill. Sitting on a large rock, Clarice turned her attention to Hook, who seemed un-phased from their hike; except his heavy breathing. His eyes caught hers and he gave that smile she had grown so fond of. She smiled back in return, watching him fix his hair ever so slightly. They should both be overheating, yet it seemed the weather was perfect and raised and lowered to match their body temperature.

"Come here dear Newheart, you look absolutely parched." A hand was held out for her to come to him. She obliged easily, sliding off her rock, gliding over to him. He took her hand and led her to a clearing where fresh water was flowing from a decent size waterfall. Her eyes closed slowly as she inhaled the crisp, fresh air, loving the feeling of the clean carbon in her lungs. When she opened her eyes James held out a cantine filled with the crisp water, just for her. As she took the cantine their hands brushed ever so slightly, causing the two both to blush.

Hook felt complete turmoil in his very being. What was this woman doing to him? These feelings were so foreign to him. He was lost in translation. He could not read nor learn the language his new feelings conveyed. He could not get the grasp of the flow. How, how he wished he could learn; maybe he could with Newheart. Maybe she could teach him and inform him of these unfamiliar feelings. Yet, just like a strike of lightening, it hit him. He was merely infatuated with this woman. She was merely excitement to him. Her sheer beauty; her smell; her personality made him feel alive with energy and adventure. Her very being made him feel young again. Yes, he would have fun with Miss Newheart.


	3. Chapter 3

Onward their journey continued until it seemed to be getting dark. They had decided to head back to his private quarters where various foods and beverages awaited them. They ate and talked more about this and that; history and literature. Clarice watched him intently as he told his stories, becoming even more fascinated him. She had finally found someone that matched her wit, her talent, her skill, and her heart; or so she thought. James had found all those in her too, exclude the heart. Although, she didn't know that.

Soon they were done with dinner and sitting across from each other in two large, red cushioned chairs. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. Her heartbeat seemed to stop whenever he spoke her name or smiled at her words. She felt her stomach flutter with butterflies when his eyes wouldn't leave hers. Could she be falling in love with Captain Hook? The thought made her smile and blush. Catching the red tone cover her cheeks, Hook furrowed his brows and grinned. He slowly stood up and walked gracefully to her, his hand and hook behind his back. She held her breath and watched his every move.

"Would you care to see something interesting, Captain?"

"Yes."

"Follow me." He stated simply, walking past her into another small room. She followed.

When in the room he turned to face her, catching her off guard on how deadly close he was. She did not flinch nor move, but simply stayed her ground, staring into those almond shaped eyes. There was a long, long period of silence before Newheart asked a question.

"Well, what is it you'd like to sh—," she was cut short with a rough kiss.

Hook slammed Clarice against the fine woodened wall, kissing her violently while his hand held her delicate face to his. She had no desire to stop him as their tongues danced a wild dance. A moan escaped her throat, causing James to press into more, making the kiss all the more fiercer. How very typical for two pirates. Her skilled hands reached up and into his beautiful locks that she admired and found so irresistible. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to break free of its bone prison. Clarice wanted to rip out her burning heart and feed it to him so he could have it forever. She loved him and there was no doubt. Clarice had never felt so alive before this. With this kiss being so passionate, she felt a bond between them. As if he was feeling the same feelings for her too. Suddenly Hook pulled away from the kiss; the two gasping for air. He grinned at the expression upon her face. Her eyes held want; need; passion; devotion; love in them for him. She hoped he could see those feelings in her eyes as their gaze locked. A smile played across her face. Before she knew it they were kissing again.

That night he had invited her to his bed. She accepted. They made love into the waking moments of dawn. Clarice had reluctantly left his bed at noon to freshen up on her own ship, feeling love course through her veins; she was so unbelievably happy. He had cleaned up when she left, feeling nothing but accomplishment course through his veins; he was unbelievably proud. When she returned they shared another passionate kiss and held each other. Hook was sending out false advertisement to Newheart and she was blinded by love to see it was all but nothing. James didn't think she was falling in love with him; was already in love with him. He thought she too was doing it out of adventure and lust; infatuation. But, oh how he was wrong.

Later that day the two went out for a walk in the detailed forest, talking about who they defeated and how. Both stories were brave and bold. They both were cheerful and full of life, but that soon began to deter when Clarice tried to hold Hooks hand on their stroll. He pulled back his hand and gave her a questioning look; a disgusted look almost. Her face held hurt; rejection in her features, but soon brushed it off, not paying mind to it. But when she tried to pull him in for a romantic kiss he denied her, pushing her back. Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. Her brows furrowed in upset as she tried to find the words.

"Did…did I do something, James?" She asked almost desperately.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"You pulled away from me. You've been acting strange since we went on this walk."

"What ever do you mean?" He gave that quirky smile, as if nothing was wrong.

"What ever do I mean? James, you act as if I am some creature, some…stranger!"

He gave an odd look before he continued to walk ahead.

"James! What is wrong with you? Don't you still love me?" She almost shouted. He immediately stopped and turned around, a look of horror on his face.

"Did…did you just say the 'L' word, Newheart?" He sounded astonished; nearly disgusted.

"Yes. Of course!" The news obviously hadn't gotten to her.

A loud chuckle left his mouth causing Clarice to look at him, tears collecting in her eyes.

"My dear Clarice, what utter nonsense you speak of! Love? Why would I love you? Yes, you are indeed a _very_ beautiful and strong woman. Yes, you are very good in bed. But love? That is a bit on the heavy side don't you think? Haha, Hook in love!" He chuckled some more, thinking she was joking.

"You…you don't...love me?" She asked timidly, feeling the tears on the verge of spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Of course not!" He paused and his face went straight. "Wait…you…you don't love me, do you Newheart?" By the look she gave him he knew she did. Clarice Newheart had fallen in love with Captain James Hook.

Suddenly Clarice's world came to a complete stop. Her universe was sucked from existence by a black hole of despair. She swore she heard her heart break right there and then. She could feel the sharp shards cut her innards, the blood seeping out of the painful wounds. The tears began to trickle down her cheeks ever so beautifully, shining in the sun like diamonds. Her eyes kept forward, staring into nothingness. Clarice didn't think she had ever felt so much pain hit her so hard at once before. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Her mind now only knew what pain, sorrow, grief, and shame were. And as she just stood their like a frozen mannequin, Hook watched her like a show. Finally, she brought her quivering hand to her nose and mouth and held it there. Her facial features contorted into what you could call hurt. She tried so hard to hold back a sob. She couldn't so she ran. She ran away from this man; this creature.

"I hate you," she choked out as she dashed off into the woods in any direction as long as she got far away from Hook.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Thank you soooo much Little Sparrow and Galaxy3 for reviewing! It means a lot to me! Much love goes out to you too!)

She ran and ran, her muscles pleading for her to stop the agony she was bringing them. So she did. She came to a halt in a clearing of the woods, the sun was long gone by now and Clarice had no clue where she was. Her saddened eyes looked around, feeling loneliness surround her. What was she going to do? What was she going to do…

She loved him. Clarice A. Newheart had never loved anyone in her life. She loved him. How could she have fallen in love with a man who fears the word Love; who doesn't know the true meaning of the word love; who won't Love; who **can't** Love. The affairs coursed through her mind vigorously without ease. How could she have thought he actually held feelings for her? Her hands made their way to her head, her fingers tangling in her auburn locks, taking a hold of the support. A shrill scream escaped her lips; her knee's failing to support her any longer, sending her to the soft dirt. She was falling apart. Another scream she allowed to spill from her lips; pulling her hair, blaming everything wrong in the world on herself and him. Angry fists found their way to the ground, banging on it with no mercy with each scream she gave to the night. She was falling apart before the night's eyes, embarrassing herself, asking for pity from the stars that shinned above and the moon that watched her intently. A staggered sob finished her off. She slumped completely over, selling her tears to the cold ground for nothing in return; just the comfort the coolness of the earth gave.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," she kept whispering to herself.

Sorry to whom? To Hook? To herself? Was she sorry for love? No, yes, no,... Failing to show him how wonderful love could be, perhaps? She didn't know, but she thought it was the right thing to say. She knew she was sorry for being a fool. A complete and utter fool. What was she thinking, to fall in love with a pirate; Hook? Oh, how she hated herself right now; how she hated her heart for doing this to her. She hated him. She hated him more than she could hate anything. She loathed him; despised him; detested him. Yet, she loved him. She loved him too.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," the words seemed rehearsed by now.

A light shift of her body and she found her blurred vision on the stars that watched down on her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Please…please love me," she begged to the stars that appeared to be sparkling with tears of sympathy just for her. They shinned as if they were sorry they could not do anything to help her. She was so pitiful and pathetic and she knew it.

"…Clarice?" A voice came calmly from the shadows of the night.

Clarice didn't move nor acknowledge the voice that called out to her. She merely shifted with a heavy sigh, stray tears leaking from the corners of her hollow eyes; trailing down her flushed cheek bones. The voice called out to her again kindly.

"Clarice?"

This time she turned her head ever so slightly, looking at the young man—boy. And that is all she did. She just stared at him with those eyes the held only emptiness. He looked at her with sympathy, nearing her slowly with caution. He knelt down to her, cocking his head, brushing the tangled locks from her face.

"Peter…Peter Pan," she asked in a weary voice, "what are…what are you doing here?" He helped her sit up.

"I heard your cries of pain," his voice was soft and warm, "are you alright, Miss?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"No…no I'm not." Her eyes stared out into the dark.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Peter already knew it had to deal with Hook.

"No…Yes. Yes he did. He broke my heart." She said so nonchalantly that it seemed like she were talking about the weather or something that petty .Those hazel eyes remained on the darkness, never looking at Peter.

Peter shook his head sadly, staring at her pretty face. He wanted to comfort her so he did. He gently wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into an affectionate embrace of care and compassion. Clarice took him up on this offer, holding herself close to the boy, trying to suppress a new batch of shameful tears. She choked those hideous tears from shedding as he ran a steady hand over her hair, petting her. After moments and moments of silence she finally pulled away from his tender hold, taking the sleeve of her bodice and wiping her nose like a child. She sniffed loudly, giving an embarrassed chuckle, trying to hide her shame. She felt so pathetic, especially now with Peter here, witnessing her weakness. With shaky hands, she steadied herself, heaving her weight up till she stood. Pan soon joined her, taking her trembling hand.

"Come back to my place. It's nice there. I'll make you something warm to drink."

"Oh,…no. No. I much rather be alone on my ship," she replied, shaking her head.

"Please? I can make you feel better. The lost boys could help too! They'd be so happy to meet you, Miss Newheart." His smile was sheepish and pleading. With a moment of silence and a deep sigh, Clarice finally obliged, needing something, anything to take her mind off of Hook. Oh, how his name made her shudder.

After several minutes of hiking up the mountain and crossing bridges, Peter had taken her to the lost boys' hangout in the large tree. She had no desire to take in her surroundings as they walked through colorful scenery and decorations. Although, she did notice the growing mummer of hidden children of different ages fill her ears. She sniffed and looked around finally, spotting a few that were hiding behind other trees and objects. Question spread over features, wondering why they all seemed so excited. Pan had come to a stop in enclosed area that looked like a camp area with a roaring fire in the middle with multiple stumps and rocks used for chairs circling the fire. He sat her down on one that was covered with furs and looked rather comfy. Signaling for the other boys to come join them, Clarice sat down with confusion in her blood-shot eyes. Young boys from all ages came popping from dark areas and sliding down thick vines to join the circle. Newheart watched and couldn't help but smile to see all these children beaming with smiles of excitement just to see her. 'Mothers…mothers…do they not have parents?' she asked herself, remembering early events with Pan. Peter silenced their enthusiasm as he stood on a tall stump.

"This is Miss Clarice Newheart, boys!" They all shouted in approval and gathered closer to her, a few examining her by taking her feminine hands and playing with her hair. A small smile spread across her lips.

"She can be your Mother!" Clarice jerked slightly, looking at Pan, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Hi Miss Newheart!" Said a small blonde boy; the age of five. "You gonna be our Mother? Reeeaaallly?" He beamed with happiness as he looked at her, crawling onto her lap. She couldn't help but hold him and stare at him. She said nothing; only smiled. The other boys surrounded her, asking her questions; telling her to tell them about herself; asking her to tell them stories. All she could do was smile and think how this was defiantly taking her mind off of that dreadful Captain Hook. Peter smiled triumphantly as he watched Clarice act so kind to the lost boys. They hadn't been so happy since Wendy came along. That was awhile ago. Peter wasn't sure if they even remembered Wendy.

"And that's how I defeated the despicable Captain Blue Beard!"

The boys roared with excitement at the end of Newhearts story. They bounced around with energy, begging for more.

"Please! Can you tell just one more?" A boy of ten asked her who was sitting beside her.

"Yeah! More! Another story!" Begged the twins with curly hair.

"Pwease," asked the littlest boy that sat in her lap, hugging her close. Another smile she allowed. She boosted him up slightly, holding him to her. She had never felt so loved; a new feeling.

Just as she was about to explain why she could not tell another, Peter interrupted her, explaining for her.

"It's time for bed in Neverland, that's why she can't tell you more. But, tomorrow she will, won't ya?" He looked at her from where he was sitting on the ground, looking up into her hazel eyes. She merely smiled and nodded.

"Of course…tomorrow," she lied. She was most likely going to set sail by tomorrow. The sudden feeling of grief flooded her. She had just remembered James. A heavy sigh left her lips and the small boy gave her a saddened look.

"Whatsa' matter, lady?"

She smiled a fake smile.

"Nothing, just wish it wasn't so late and I could tell you more stories," it was partly true; mainly because they were a great distraction. Clarice stood up, holding the young boy. "But, I'll take you to bed and tuck you in," she reassured.

As she tucked him in he asked for her to tell a small story just for him so he could fall asleep. Clarice gave a confused look and thought about it. It wouldn't hurt. For a pirate she actually did have a heart; even though it had recently been stolen and then broken. She felt for these children. She felt sorry for them, how they didn't have parents; mothers to take care of them. No wonder they had been so excited when Pan had brought her here.

"Well, what story could I tell you? Hmm. Aha! I'll tell you about a…princess who fell in love with this prince. She had thought he was in love with her too, but this princess was wrong. Dead wrong. She was willing to give up everything she held dear for this prince, but this prince had broken her heart but not loving her in return. The princess thought her life was over, but then a young, kind man came to her need and helped her through. She soon got over this prince and knew life would go on, yet she still would never be the same. But, the key thing is she was okay in the long run. The End." Clarice shook her head, knowing it was a lame story, but it seemed to work. The young boy was fast asleep.

Slowly, she crept out of his sleeping area and down several stairs made of dirt. When she returned to the campfire she addressed all the boys and bid them a good night's sleep. They all seemed so happy and content when they hurried off to bed. Many of them; most of them came and gave her a huge hug before leaving. With a sigh she slumped down onto her seat and looked at Pan who remained next to her.

"I told you it would help." He smiled.

"It did…it did…Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! It means so much to me! Thanks again! And this chapter is probably R for violence…I think. I dunno. Hope you enjoy!)

There was a long minute of silence before Clarice spoke again, her glazed over eyes staring into the embers of the dying fire.

"I was willing to give up everything for him. Everything." Her voice began to strain with the effort to hold back her hurt. "I was going to give up everything I had. My career, my possessions, my honor, my pride…," she gave a pathetic laugh, "I already gave up my honor and pride." A sigh. "And what was he willing to give up? A chance…a chance at happiness; a chance at love; a chance at life." She shook her head sadly, throwing a pebble into the easing fire.

"I'm sorry."

A crackle of the fading fire.

She said nothing to his response as her eyes watched the burning embers, feeling empathy for their dying heat, feeling herself relate to them.

Hook had returned to his private quarters, trying to make sense of what had just happened. How could anyone fall in love with him? Honestly? He wanted to know so desperately why she had fallen in love with him. Was it so terrible that he did not have mutual feelings for her? But, that was a lie. He did have feelings for her; a lot of feelings. But, none he could actually call "love". Love was such a strong word. He was simply infatuated with her. Perhaps she was infatuated with him, but misread it as love? But she seemed so hurt; so devastated. He remembered the look of complete pain and grief in her hazel eyes. He remembered how her eyes portrayed a great tragedy, her iris being stripped of hope and faith; the beautiful shade of hazel being taken over by dejection. Hook swore he saw her soul die that moment. It made him think when she had looked in his eyes; he could see that she saw there was something behind them. Because eyes are the window to the soul and she saw a soul through his eyes. She had been the only one.

The more he contemplated it, the more he felt. She was so alive and full of energy that he absorbed it through her. He had forgotten how exciting life could be until she came around. She was his adventure. And that was all she seemed to be. Hook couldn't ever see himself "settling" down with a woman; even Newheart. He just couldn't, it was impossible. Alright, not impossible but improbable. Would things stay the same or change dramatically? He would never know.

He let out a deep, heavy sigh, putting pressure on the bridge of his nose. What was he to do? He had to sort all this out or else it would play on his conscience until it drove him mad. He called for Smee to get him readied up. He was to find Clarice Newheart and try to make some sort of negotiation; deal. A deal? What was that suppose to mean? Hook was so confused. He had never dealt with such drama, with such emotion. He had just needed to get this sorted out between pirate and pirate; human and human; male and female.

Staring into her eyes, Peter remained close to Clarice, gazing upon her fair, beautiful face as she talked and explained how much she cared for Captain Hook. How it was all new to her: these feelings. And he listened to her carefully, holding her hands in his.

And then it happened all so suddenly. Peter brought his face to hers, his lips catching hers in a stolen kiss. Before she could pull away in shock and ask what the hell he was doing, a rustle in the leaves caused Clarice to rip away from the kiss and focus on what was now looking at them.

"What the hell are you doing, Newheart? What are you doing with _him_," Hook almost demanded in a disgustingly tone, sneering at the boy.

Clarice stood up quickly, shoving Peter off her. Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. She looked at him intently, trying to form words. Weary eyes closed as she tried so hard to concentrate on such a simple task. She furrowed her brows, feeling anger boil under her exterior.

"Why would you care, Hook? Hmm? What's it to you? Nothing." She hissed to him, drawing his attention to her again. "What are you doing here anyways?" Her voice was harsh.

"What are you doing here? With him? Why the hells are you with him, Clarice?" He walked closer to the two.

Clarice and Peter stood their ground until Peter stepped forward, drawing his golden sword, raising it in Hooks direction. Hook gave him a pitiful look which soon turned into annoyance and hatred.

"Put that down you silly boy. Don't you know you are playing with the adults now?"

"Leave Clarice alone, Hook." Pan said bravely, holding his stance.

"Aw, but Clarice doesn't want to be left alone, now does she." He smirked towards Clarice who just watched him with knitted brows of concern. She didn't know what to do. Her mind didn't comprehend anything that was coming at her.

"Leave, Hook. Just go away and leave her alone!" Pan shouted, standing tall.

"What a rude boy you are, Peter," his voice held amusement along with his unique accent.

Another step he took towards the two.

Peter had it with Hook and lunged forward taking a stab at him. James instantly jumped back, retrieving his sword, getting into stance to fight back. Clarice too jumped back with the sudden events playing before her. As Peter and Hooks' swords clanked together she realized she wouldn't stand for this. This wasn't about Peter and Hook; Clarice and Peter. It was about her and Hook. Hook obviously hadn't come here to fight Peter; he could do that some other time. Just as she was about to shout out to them, her eyes widened at the sight of Hook cornering Peter against a large tree. Her face twisted into anger. She dashed over to them, grabbing James by the shoulder and throwing him off with a good heave.

"Leave him alone, James! This is between you and me! You can kill him on your own damn time! But, not now!" She yelled, stomping towards him as he caught his balance. She jerked her head around, glaring at Peter. "Leave, Pan. NOW." Her voice held a true fury that no one had witnessed before. He reluctantly obliged her, flying off. Her head whipped back around to Hook, her red locks covering half her face making her look slightly deranged. She stomped closer to the astonished Captain, her breathing heavy, but suddenly stopped as his blade was now merely an inch from her perfect nose. A beautiful sneer played across her face as she stared down upon the dim reflective blade.

"Get that outta my face, Hook," her voice dropped low.

"Now, why would I care to do that, Newheart? That'd take all the fun out of it." He smirked.

Bloodshot, hazel eyes trailed up the blade and his arm soon reaching his face. Her expression was cold and unforgiving as she looked into his eyes, knowing he truly didn't want to do this, to harm her but rather make a game out of it. In a swift move she dropped to the ground, swinging her right leg over, catching his legs, sending him to the ground. Her agile body jumped up, retrieving her sword, bringing it to his neck. Clarice could feel the heat in her body rising already; feeling alive again.

"Would you like a _hand_, Captain," she said evilly, looking down at him.

It was now his turn to sneer at her remark. Captain James Hook would not settle for this. With his own swiftness he grabbed his sword, slashing Newheart across her left thigh, sending her to the dirt floor in sudden pain. She bit down hard, suppressing a scream of irritation. She's felt worse. James got up smoothly, dusting off his outfit. Once he was done he looked down at the kneeling woman, holding her bleeding wound with one hand.

"When it comes to fighting, it seems you don't have a leg to stand on," he smiled cruelly, loving this game so far.

Clarice hissed in pain as she forced herself up. Nothing but a flesh wound she told herself, getting back into fighting stance. She wasn't even close to giving up. He had broken her heart so now she was going to break him. Clarice wanted to see him in pain whether it be physically or emotionally. She wanted him to see what she had—is going through. And at that they began to fight, their swords coming together in a harsh kiss, the noise of metal echoing throughout the forest and disappearing into the night. There was so much anger and passion in their fighting. Grunts and hisses with each strong contact the swords made.

With one hit from Hook, it knocked Clarice to floor made of dirt. She hissed inwardly at the hard impact. Her body couldn't help but make a whimper and produce a few stray tears. Not only was the pain physical, but now the emotional pain begun to dawn again. She only now allowed more tears to leak from her eyes as she finally looked up at Hook; a smug, successful smile smeared across his face. Hurt hit her hard. He didn't care. He just didn't care about anything evolving her.

She attempted to get herself up but was stopped by Hooks hurtful words.

"No, no, no, stay down there. You look so pretty when you're crying."

That was it! She wasn't going to allow this, no. Abruptly, her mind went back to earlier that evening when she had been talking to Peter. 'Yeah, we stash clocks everywhere around here for when old Hook comes around. Hah, it's a good laugh. Hmm, there's one over…there I think…yeah.' Her eyes grew wide and she began to crawl towards the large bush only a few feet from her.

"Aw, crawling away from fear, Clarice?" He asked as he slowly followed her.

Clarice began searching frantically for a clock, yet not finding one. Just as she spotted a shinning object she felt a sharp pain dig into her right shoulder. The pain intensified quickly as it dug deeper into her flesh and muscle, the weapon slashing open her body, digging against the bone. She screamed in agony when her body was dragged from the bush and thrown to the ground, her back hitting the soil. Another wail left her mouth when her eyes spotted Hook's silver hook now covered in her own dripping blood. She brought her hands instantly over the large, gapping wound that was oozing blood. She couldn't help but scream another cry of pain. She wasn't sure if it were the actual wound that hurt or the thought of what he'd done. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she held that wound, trying to halt the bleeding.

She felt something warm against her face; air. Her eyes snapped open and saw Hook deadly close to her. She didn't think she could have hated him more but oh how she was wrong. He was about to whisper something into her but Clarice stopped him short as the back of her hand came into contact with his face with a fierce hit; sending him to the floor. She could hear his grunt of pain and anger as she stumbled to get to the bush again. Aha! She got it! She staggered up with her sword in one hand and the clock in the other. The pain seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden as she hounded on Hook who was just getting up. A look of complete horror came across his features as his eyes came upon the clock in her hand. He backed up until his back went against a tree. At that Clarice held the clock high near his face, her sword to his stomach; tears flowing from her eyes and blood trailing down her shoulder.

"I should kill you right here! I should kill you the way you killed my heart! The way you killed me," she took in a shuddering breath, "You killed me, James. You killed me. I am now dead inside!" He felt fear run through his veins as the clock ticked and tocked, as the tip of her blade rested against his stomach.

"I want to know, Hook, I want to know did you even feel anything for me!" She shouted in his face, holding that clock with anger. Her face wanted to contort into hurt, but she fought against it with her anger; her pain.

"ANYTHING!" She screamed once again, throwing the clock to the ground in fury, her sword falling to her feet. A staggered sob shuddered through her body and she fell against his chest. And she sobbed into his beautiful attire, feebly hitting her fists against him. He grabbed her by the shoulders, being careful now with his Hook as he tried to calm her. She continued to weep, muttering incoherent words, shaking her head side to side. Hook was clueless on what to do. It was no longer a game; it was life. And so he decided to just go with what his mind told him; what his heart told him.

He slowly pulled away from her, lifting her tear-stained face up so their eyes met. He couldn't help but feel for her pain as her eyes showed it all. Every emotion ranging from hate to love, to complete sorrow. Hook tried to find words to say to her, but none could be found.

"When you kissed me…I thought I meant something more to you…," sadness lingered in her voice as her hollow eyes stared at him with no mercy. "I guess I thought wrong." Her head wavered side to side slowly before he stopped her with a gentle hand to her face.

"No. That's not true, Clarice. You do mean something more to me. Something I just can't figure out what. I tried. I did. But, I can't admit it is love, Clarice. I won't lie and tell you it is love I feel for you, because frankly I don't know what love even is." His words flowed over her, covering her with truth.


	6. Chapter 6

"This," she took his hand and held it to her cheek, "is love. This is love," she brought her hand to his face, gently pulling him towards her, placing her lips against his ever so tenderly, holding his face close to hers. And she pulled away hesitantly, her eyes covered in a sheet of warm tears. "I am love, James. Please…please love me. Try…try and love me, Hook. I need you. Please." Her voice trembled with emotion.

Hook just stared at her, for once sadness in his almond-shaped eyes. It was just the way she looked at him with a love so complete that he had never seen. And from that grew a strong, undying guilt and the feeling of regret for things he never felt but he wanted to change and become what she needed. He knew what she needed what he could never be, and he wished he could change it, but he couldn't. Or so he thought so negatively.

Clarice already knew she was doomed when she read the story in his eyes. She pulled away, her head wavering side to side subconsciously trying to rid reality that had dawned upon her mind. A light quiver resided in her bottom lip, a single tear drizzling down her flushed cheek, collecting at her chin. Newheart no longer felt at that moment. She was stripped from every emotion: left as a hollow mannequin. The Gods above had taken everything from her; her heart, her soul, her pride, her dignity, her love. From that moment she swore never to fall in love again as cliché as it sounded. Her eyes finally found his; her brows furrowed with disappointment and disgrace in him and herself.

"I was your adventure and you were mine. Although, I must confess you were something much more than that, James. If I didn't just show you, then I have no idea how to. So, I'm sorry James Matthew; King Jas.. I'm sorry I failed you to see love again… I'm sorry _for_ love."

At that she turned on her heal, bringing the back of her hand to wipe away the free falling tears while she kept her head down, walking forward. Clarice knew she had to be strong for she was far too weak as it was. With an intake of breath, puffing her chest out high, she walked away attempting so hard to collect her pride and self-esteem. She forced her chin upward, sniffing hard, her strides long.

"What did you call me?" He called out in curiosity.

She paused but remained with her back to him.

"James, I know about your past. I know you once loved. I know you did. And that is what hurts, King Jas. Is that you lied to me saying you did not know what love was. Or maybe you just forgot…," her voice lingered in the night air.

It was true; he had forgotten. At that he slowly approached her, placing his hand upon her good shoulder, letting it remain there until he turned her around. Why was he doing this to her? Did he not get enough of her pain by just being in her presence? Was it not enough to see her cry him a river of salty tears? Was it not enough for her to hold out her bleeding heart in case he failed to notice, in case he failed to see, that she was on her knees before him? He stared into her hazel eyes, holding sincerity. A deep sigh left his lips before he rested his forehead gently on hers.

"I want to remember, Clarice," he spoke the truth.

"You're thoughtless words are breaking my heart…," she whispered, remaining close to him.

"I want to remember," he said again softly; speaking the truth. He did. He had forgotten so much of his past that only a few select memories stayed in tact yet their picture had been fading over the years, soon to be gone just like the rest. He could remember his school days at Eton, the Sea Witch, and…Ananova. He remembered her. It came to him. The Sultana, Ananova, was the only woman; Goddess he had fallen in love with. How could he have forgotten about her?

Because it was so long ago and he failed to find her. He failed to bring her to Neverland like he promised. It was so long ago it was inevitable she had passed away many years ago. Perhaps that was what he was feeling towards Clarice Newheart; love. He did feel love for her, he had to. Clarice would be his Queen; his Goddess. How could he have been so blind before?

His eyes grew wide with discovery, with realization. Strong arms wrapped around Clarice in an embracing hug. Captain James Hook had almost let his child-hood dream slip through his fingers again. How could he have allowed that to happen? When he lost Ananova, he had forgotten about her completely along with so much more. He had forgotten how to love. He had forgotten what love was. And now that this memory; this chance; this opportunity came to his front doorstep, he turned her away with a wave of a hand. But, he retrieved her just in time, hopefully. James hoped he had not messed up this chance. He hoped he could regain good form with her.

He held her closer, breathing her in.

Clarice furrowed her brows in complete confusion. Either he was playing her on or he had a complete epiphany. But nonetheless her arms wrapped around him in return, feeling warmth fill her empty body. Had she said the magic word? Had she broken a curse an evil witch bestowed upon him? What had happened? He had remembered.


End file.
